Book One Noah of Fire
by Hidden leaf assassin
Summary: "Wait Elemental Noah's?" Who are these Elemental Noah's and what do they have to do with Misaki. Read and find out. Poker pair and some (Kanda and Leanalee) (Lavi and Mercym) and all of MY OC'S. It's rated M. And yes Allen Walker we'll be a Noah. Yea Noah!Allen. YAOI IS IN THIS STORY! DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ! Others enjoy There will be some Mpreg! I'm Back Bitch's!
1. Prologue

**A/N! **

**Hidden: Hey guys Hidden Leaf Assassin here, and first off I would like to say SORRY. Why am I saying sorry well its because of I haven't posted in like forever and I'm trying my beast here really I am, I have been working on 7 other stories and this is one of the new stories I have been working on, called The 4 Elemental Noah's its a D Gray-Man FanFiction, and I would have posted this last week/week-end, but my great grandfather died and I was at his funeral, and I was having a tuff week this week. And I'm still having a tuff time, so uh here's the prologue sorry if it didn't make sense, like I said its been a tuff week, um enjoy. *goes to corner and cries* **

**Tyki: Hidden is really upset right now. But you guys worry, we all have her back, so right now enjoy the prologue and will see yea at the end. Hidden Leaf Assassin dose not own -Man and it's Characters, Katsura Hoshino owns us (-Man). But Hidden owns all of her OC'S so no stealing, thank you and Enjoy. **

**Prologue **

Madison white an Irish woman running down the street of London, then ***BAM* **She ran into some one and landed on the ground with aloud ***AHH*. **

"Ta Bron orm! (I'm sorry!) Le do thoil gabh mo leithsceal? (Please excuses me?") **(A/N: Um she's speaking Irish by the way, and so can the rest of the Noah Family, Because her daughter will speak it to so there well be a lot of Irish speaking in here.)**

"Ta se ceart go leor. (Its all right.")

She looked up at the man, and her breath hitched. There stood the man that she ran into. A beautiful man of about 26 with ashen skin and beautiful golden eye's. **(A/N: can you all guess who it is?!) **Then she realized that the man she was staring at was a Noah. He offered her a hand and she gladly accepted it with a smile.

"Is e mo ainm Tyki Mikk. (My name is Tyki Mikk.")

"I can speak English you know, and I'm Madison White." Said Madison with a smile.

"Sorry, I didn't know. You were speaking Irish and I assumed you couldn't speak English, My apologize." Tyki said bowing.

"It's-"

But before she could finish her sentence she turned around and saw Excorsits.

"Excorsits?" growled Tyki

"Cac! (Shit!) Tarar an mbealach seo! (Come on this way!")

Madison grabbed Tyki's hand and lead him into a ally way hiding behind a dumpster. As the footsteps faded Madison let out a sigh of relife.

"Go raibh gar. (that was close.) Madison said letting an uneven breath.

"Why were they chasing you, an Excorsits one of them, what did you do?" he asked

She looked up at him with a hint of sadness and said,

"Toisc chabhraigh me Noah. (Because I helped a Noah.)

"Yea I remember that, um remind me who again?"

"Me."

Tyki turned around to see...

"Road." said Tyki with pure shock.

Madison looked at Road with a smile of happiness and said with a smile,

"I'm glade your recovering from your wounds, I expected no less from a Noah."

"I see your still alive, but for how long?" Asked Road

Madison just smiled and said "Yes well thanks to your dad I was able to escape form my own execution, thanks to the Noah's I'm no longer an Excorsits."

"There she is!"

Tyki and Madison turned around to see all five Generals, Tiedoll, Cross, Cloud, Winters and Yeager, and twenty finders.

"Uh-Oh..." said Madison

Road turned to open one of her doors and went in Yelling,

"Quick, Tyki, Madison this way hurry!"

Tyki grabbed Madison's hand (picked her up and through over his shoulders.) and ran through the Roads doors as Madison looks up to see her ex-friends one last time as Roads doors shuts.

2 years later and Madison was welcomed with opened arms to the Noah Family right then and there. One month later Tyki and Madison were married and living happily, Madison was pregnant with Tyki's child, they didn't know what gender the baby well be so they picked names for each of the gender. With a little help of the family of course. If it was a boy it would be Zane Ray Mikk and for a girl it would be Misaki Dragon Mikk.

It was November 20 and Madison went into labor and produced a healthy baby girl weighing at 8pounds and 7ounces.

Little baby Misaki grew up with a happy child hood, however there happiness didn't last long.

**5 years latter. **

Misaki was now five years old and running around the house like a child would one more day tell she gets to see the entire family again and the Earls mansion. Lulu Bell, Road, Skinn, Sheryl and the twins Jasdero and Devit also known as JasDevi will all be there including her father. The morning of the family gathering her mother cam into her room to wake her up since Tyki went to go help with setting up all of the food, when got into the her daughters room their front door busted down with a loud crash waking Misaki up. Her mother grabbed her and hid her in the secret underground cavern that the Noah family built for when they need to hide Misaki and Madison, however Madison will not be hiding with her daughter.

"Misaki listen to me vary carefully, what ever you might hear or see, do not come out of this hiding spot understand me?"

"Yes mommy." said Misaki

"Good girl, tell your father that I love him and the family so much."

"Madison I know your here come on out!"

"Rouvelier..."

Madison left the hiding spot and ordered an Akuma to watch her daughter and to make sure she doesn't leave, and with that her mother left.

"Sir, she's out back!" one of the shouted.

"Hello Rouvelier, what can I help you with?"

"Where is your daughter? I know she's here." said Rouvelier

"I'm not telling." Said Madison with a smile

Then she saw them and her eye's widened at the clothes on the people behind them.

"CROW..."

"Kill her."

**"Secret Art- Black-winged Flame Spirit." **said one of the members

**"Activate, Flame Wings" **

Madison looked horrified and everything went black, Madison fell to the ground steal breathing but her body had many 3rd degree burns,

"Slan milis Misaki. (Goodbye sweet Misaki.")

And then, ***Bang, Bang*** and that was Madison White Mikk last breath.

When Tyki and the rest of the family got there Misaki had her mother cradled in her arms crying for her to come back. When the Earl showed up however this is the one person he did not want to turn into an Akuma. The next day they buried Madison next a big oak tree.

**End Of Prologue. **

**End A/N**

**Hidden: So there's the prologue it took me a while but its finally finished and chapter one well be taken place on the ark so uh yea stay tooned. **

**Tyki: Just out of curiosity well Misaki become a Noah?**

**Hidden: Yea but she will be a little different from you guys. **

**Tyki: How so? **

**Hidden: *smiles evilly* You'll see. R&R please? **

**Tyki: And criticism is welcomed, but no hateful one please? **

**Hidden: Go dti an chead uair eile. (Until next time.) **

**Everyone: Fodhlithe! (Bye!) **


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Hidden: Hey guys Hidden here and I want to first of all to say I'm truly sorry for not updating faster for both of my stories. I have been so busy with work and doing other things.

Tyki: Jeez Hidden way to lie.

Lavi: Yea.

Hidden: Stuff it and I'm not lying so shut up! Anyway I would like to say thank you to **The Weirdo In The Corner and **for following this story and I really hope you guys like this chapter I've really worked hard on this chapter, so enjoy and again I really hope you all like it. I am in the process of writing chapter two so that will be up in a couple of weeks.

Tony Stark: Oh Hidden you still have our story to work on.

Hidden: Stark get out of here your not in this story!

Stark: Why should I leave?

Hidden: Leave or I will make you leave, and trust me your not going to like it when I make you.

Stark: Bring it!

Hidden: *Smirk* OH ROAD!

Road: Yes Hidden?!

Hidden: Can you come in here for a moment!

Road: (Door bust opened, tackles Hidden.)What is it now Hidden? I'm busy with are play date.

Hidden: Tony say's that he'll take my spot while I do this chapter. *Evil smile*

Tony: What?! *horror face*

Road: *Evil grin* Really! Yea! *grabs a horrified Tony* Bye Hidden!

Tyki: Your cruel.

Lavi: Vary cruel.

Hidden: Shut it! Bye you two have fun! *Evil Grin/Laugh* Anyway I have a huge announcement about the parings, it will no longer be Yullen or Lucky parings.

Lavi&Tyki: WHAT!

Hidden: (Death glare) What got a problem with it?

Lavi&Tyki:N-no

Hidden: Good, now as I was saying the parings will now be Kanda and Lenalee, Lavi and Mercym and Poker Pair (a.k.a Allen and Tyki) and I'll introduce a new paring in chapter 2, so look out for and the rating well change as well from M to T. Lavi, Tyki you know what to do.

Lavi&Tyki: *Sigh's* Hidden dose not own -Man, the lovely and beautiful Katsura Hoshino owns -Man. However Hidden dose own all of her OC's... so no stealing please and no flames, Thank you vary much.

Xxx

Chapter One

After almost falling to my and running for my life we stop running and I turned and glared at the Excoriates. If looks could kill they would all be dead. Ah I'm sorry I should introduce my self. My name is Misaki Dragon Mikk daughter of Tyki and Madison Mikk and I'm 19 years old, I'm Irish and Portuguese. And right now I'm mad no not mad I'm pissed beyond compare.

"Is fuath liom tu go leir, ta suil agam tu guys a thuiscint go. (I hate you all, I hope you guys realize that.") I said in Irish

They all just stared at me dumbfounded, excepte the red head Lavi I think his name was, he just smiled at me and stood there like he understood me.

"Anois, anois. Ta an bhfuil aon gha chun labhirt mar sin. (Now, now. There is no need to talk like that.") He said

I just smiled and closed my eyes and said;

"Ta me iontas a fhios agat an teanga seo, Bookmen. (I'm surprised you know this language, Bookmen.")

"Ta labhairt na gaeilage ar cheann de na teangacha cupla is fedir liom a labhisrt, Noah. ( Speaking Irish is one of the few languages I can speak, Noah.") He said with a smile

I just rolled my eyes at him and looked away with a smile on my face.

Allen walked up to Lavi a question, he asked

"Lavi what language are you guys speaking, I don't recognize it."

"Well I don't blame yea, Irish is really hard to learn. Many Irish folk just keep this language to them self's and just speak English and speak their native tong around friends or family." He said

"Just a hurry suas agus roghnaigh doras, ta tu guys mall. (Just hurry up and pick a door, you guys are slow.") I said

"She's right we need to pick a door and fast, so Allen how about picking a door for us." said Lavi with a smile.

"Why do I have to do it? He asked

Then they started to argue, can't these people do anything with out arguing? I just rolled my eye's grabbed they key form the girly samurai's hand and walked up to two double doors and put the key in and the door changed colors, it was made up of flowers, butterfly and pretty girly colors.

(So the'll be in Skins room first, this should be fun.) I thought with a smile.

I opened the door and walked in, Skins room was filled with sand and a bunch of rocks, we walked around a few minutes when we heard/saw a rock burst into ruble. I looked up to see...

"Hug, Skin! (Hey, Skin!")

"Eh? Misaki what are you doing here with the Exorcists"?

I just smiled and winked at him and said;

"Ta seina run. (Its a Secret.")

He just nodded his head in understanding, after about five minutes of the exorcists arguing about who should stay and help that stupid samurai, I think his name was Kanda or Yu? I just rolled my eyes, they finally had enough of his stubbornness and left him behind, jeez about time. We were about to walk through the door when we herd lightning, I looked behind me and found.

"Skinn thagann tu nios fearr amach as an cath beo no ni fheicfidh me logh duit. ( Skin you better come out of this battle alive or I'll never forgive you.") I said out loud.

I truned around and they all looked at me with hate. I just glared and scufft at them and walked through the door, and them stopped and truned to them with equal hate and said;

"Nil a fhios agam cen fath fuath tu guys dom ach stopadh glaring ag dom. Ta se annoying. ( I don't know why you guys hate me but stop glaring at me. It's annoying.")

Two hours passed and we can here bottles rolling down the hall. I squinted down the hall and saw,

"Buideil Alcoil. (Alcohol Bottles?")

They kept rolling and stopped at our feet. I looked up to see who rolled these bottles and I couldn't see any... Then I saw a flash of blond (or Gold) hair. A tick mark apperd.

(What the Hell are those Idiots doing now?)

"A bomb's hiding among these bottles! I wonder where it could be! If you don't find it and deactivate is, you'll go boom!" Said Jasdero

(What! When I get my hands on those two they'll wish that they were never born!)

"A-A bomb?!"

*Tick-tock, Tick-tock.*

"Find it! Find it!"

"Which is it?"

"Hurry it up before we die?"

Then all of a sudden Allen started to ramble for about a minute about his dumb master. What did Cross do to him, poor boy.

"The most expensive alcohol here is... Shumatsu! This one!" Yelled Allen as he held in the air a green bottle with a white label. Then I saw it and my eye's widen.

"An buama! Allen ta an buma! (The bomb! Allen ha the bomb!") I yelled

"The bomb is in that one!" Yelled Choji

"Deactivate it!"

"Hurry!"

"How?!"

"The timer inside is gonna run out!"

"Hurry! It's gonna blow!"

"Huh...WAAA!"

"Hey Allen! Pitch!"

"Uh yea."

Sure enough Allen pitched and Lavi hit the bottle the way it came.

Then I heard a small 'Run away!' and 'It's going to blow!' down the corridor, then the bomb exploded. Serves those tow dumb ass's right.

"Thank goodness."

"That was excellent Lavi."

"It was nothing."

"Why was masters favorite Alcohol here? By some chance, could master be in the ark?"

"Sim certo. mesmo que ele sarna para faze-lo na arca, que nao e provavel, ele nao vai alcancar o ovulo. ( Yea right, even if he mange to make it on to the ark which is not likely, he won't reach the egg.") I said in Portuguese.

"What did she say Lavi?" asked Allen

Lavi just narrowed his at me and said;

"She said nothing important."

"But your master could vary well be here in the ark Allen." Said Leanalee

"But your master would never set a bomb trap for his student?" Said Choji

"My master would never do..."

"Shut your mouth Moyashi!" Said a voice behind us.

We all turn around to see-

"Kanda!" They all yelled

Wait that mean's that Skin is dead...

"Skin...Umhi (Skin... No)"

They all looked at me with sympathy.

"Do samurai-adh amhain. (Your one lucky samurai.)" I said

I got up and waked away with Lero tailing behind me. When everyone caught up to us two wall's came down on us. They looked like cell doors. **(A/N: your guys know what happens during this part right? If not spoiler's are in this story, but only during the beginning.") **Then I heard a noise above us, I looked up to see-

"Spikes!"

"Oh no where about to be skewered!"

Then a bunch of cards came falling down to the ground...then it hit me.

(Jasdevi...)

"Card's!"

"You have to make the hand we tell you to within three seconds." Said Devit

I was pissed, I'll kill those two idiots.

"If you can't you'll all become shish kebab's!" said Jasdero

"Three of a kind!"

"Here." said Allen (3 jacks a 3 and an 8.)

(Whoa.)

"Correct."

"Next, a full house!"

"Got'em." (Two kings and three 8's)

"Th-that was fast." said Kory

"Nothing' less from you, huh..." Said Laiv

"Royal straight flush!"

"Sure." (An Ace, King, Queen, Jack, two Ten's, 9,8,7, and a 6)

"Correct."

"Whoa that was amazing Allen"

"This is child's play."

"You might have won, but were still gonna crush ya!" Yelled Devit.

There what! Then all of a sudden the ceiling came falling down.

"How cruel!"

"Glacfar na dha marbh! (Those two are dead!")

"Moyashi do something!" Yelled Kanda

"Like what?!"

"Ah! Were all going to be skewered!"

Then Lavi pulled out his hammer it grew to size and stopped the spiked celling from crush us.

"Allen now's our chance." said Lavi

Allen nodded and blasted a hole in the cage and we all crawled out Lavi was last to leave.

"Lets go."

"Lady Misaki these childish pranks, do you think...?"

"Yea nil aon dabht ann ach e. Ta se ar a gcumas. (Yea there's no doubting it. It's them") I said.

As we kept walking I could here Allen and Lenalee talking about something but I was out of it, I was busy planing the twines death. I was brought out off my thoughts when I bumped into Kanda.

"Ta bron arm. (Sorry) I said

"Now it's roulette?"

I looked up to the front to see a roulette table.

(What the hell are they planing now?)

"Allen, lets not bother facing them and move on." said Leanalee.

"Yea, I agree. Lets go."

"Hold it right there! If you don't take the challenge then it's boom for you." said Devit

"Your lives are the chips. Are you going to pick black how about red?" said Jasdero

"Our lives?"

"Are the chips?"

"If you choose wrong color, you're through." said Devit

"I don't want to be torn to shreds!" said Lero

"Haha, Well life it'self is a game."

"A-Allen..."

"No matter what we choose there's a 50% chance well die!" Yelled Choji

(Pansy.)

"No helping that. So we'll accept their challenge." Said Allen

"Right, well leave this to Allen. He's a better gambler than the rest of us."

"Were counting on you, Allen."

"Yea so hurry up Moyashi." Said Kanda

"Got it. *sigh* Everyone on red."

And everyone moved to red, the game started. It started to slow down and land on black when Allen bumped the table with his leg and it landed on red instead.

(Cheater)

Then I heard nose behind us, I looked behind me, nothing weird. I just shrugged off.

(It's just nothing.)

Then I heard it again, but this time it was under my feet and the floor crumbled beneath me and I fell through the floor. I yelled and everyone behind me turned around to see my head fall through. Kanda went grab my hand but was a second to late. I fell into the darkness when a heart shaped door came out of nowhere and I fell into it. When I came out the other side I landed on something or someone. I groaned in pain

"Misaki my child could you please get off me.?"

I looked down to see the-

"Grandpa Earl!"

As I got off I noticed that I was in the dinning room, and I got an evil idea.

"Hey Adam, do we have any more rockets?" I asked with an evil smile on my face.

"Yes there should be some in the closet in the party room."

"Thanks."

And I bolted out of the room, to come back 10 minutes later with with four rocket's in my hand. I went to Jasdive's chairs with duck tape and super glue in hand. I had the most evil smile on my face. I was so busy that I didn't here my uncle Sheril come walking in looking for me.

"Hey there's my favorite niece in the entire world." I heard a voice

I think I jumped about ten feet in the air and put my hand over my heart. I turned to look at him with a death glare on my face.

"Não faça isso de novo! (Don't do that again!)" I yelled at him in Portuguese.

"Desculpe. (Sorry.)"

"Cad ba mhaith leat uncail? Tá mé gnóthach. (What do you want uncle? I'm busy.)"

"Você está fazendo ok? (Are you doing ok?)"

"O que você está falando? (What are you talking about?)"

"Estou falando de Skins morte. Você está fazendo ok? (I'm talking about Skins death. Are you doing ok?)"

"Sim, por que não seria eu. (Yea, why wouldn't I be.)"

He looked at me with 'I don't belive you' stare, but he just sighed and looked at the rockets in my hand.

"O que você está fazendo? (What are you doing?)"

I just smiled at him giving him the 'You'll see' face. Payback time Jasdevi.

End of Chapter One

Hidden: *sleeping*

Sheril: Oh dear it seams that Hidden has fallen asleep.

Tyki: I don't blame her, she has been at this for month's trying to get this chapter typed up, *Looks at readers.* Hidden is currently working on the seconded chapter, and will post it as soon as possible.

Sheril: Tell then please R&R and well see you all in the next chapter.

Tyki: Oh and one more thing, that secret little paring? Yea it's Misaki and Fi-MPF!

Fiddler: *Holding Tykis mouth with blush on his face* See next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Hidden: Hey guys Hidden here! I'm really glade that you guys are enjoying my story, I would like to say thank you to ** , Princess Merleen, miezi10 and Touchmyotaku **for following and Favoring this story. It really means a lot to me.

Road: Hidden have you seen Tony Stark anywhere?

Hidden: Ah yea why?

Road: *Evil Grin* No reason.

Hidden: I'm not telling you were he is Road, sorry.

Road: Awe!

Hidden: Would you do the Disclaimer please?

Road: Yea. *Turns to readers* Hidden leaf assassin dose not own -Man, the lovely and Beautiful Katsura Hoshino owns -Man. But Hidden owns all of her Oc's so no stealing, and please don't flame.

Everyone: Enjoy!

Chapter Two

After I planted the rockets on Jasdevi's chairs I went to my room to sleep. I was half way there when I felt a pounding in my head. I went to grab my forehead when I saw red on the floor. I ran to the nearest bathroom and rushed in looking at myself in the mirror. I gaped in horror and widen in shock.

"Blood..."

I started to panic when I saw my reflection. My eyes were goldish-red with blood coming down my face, I had a bloody nose, my right and left wrist's were bleeding along with my forehead.

"Ah!"

I fell to the ground in pain clutching my stomach and right arm. Blood coming out of my stomach and right arm crosses forming on them and crosses started to form on my right wrist as well.

(What the hell is going on?)

My eyes became hazy and I fell sideways onto the floor below, when I heard 'MISAKI!' I looked up to my uncle Sheril running to me and calling for an Akuma maid. I reached out to him , my hand dropped and darkness over took me.

**Sherli's P.O.V **

I was walking down the hall trying to find Misaki when I heard gasping sound around the hall, I turned down the hall when I stopped dead in my tracks. My eye's widen in horror.

**"MISAKI!" **

I sprinted to Misaki calling out to her to her still, I called for an Akuma maid and to have it send a message to The Earl about whats going on. When I got to her I dropped to the floor and gently flipped her over, I gaped at her horror was shown on my face. Her forehead was bleeding, along with her eyes, nose and both of her writs. I gently picked her up and rushed to her room.

"U-uncle Sherily...my left arm and stomach...hurts..."

"Just hold on where almost to your room."

"D-daddy...it hurts..."

She then closed her eyes and went limp in my arms.

(She hasn't called Tyki daddy since she was seven. Tyki you better be alright.)

When I got to her room I immediately began to clean her wounds, this is going to take awhile.

**Misakis P.O.V **

I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes and I saw my uncle caring me.

"U-uncle Sherily...my left arm and stomach...hurts..."

"Just hold on where almost to your room."

"D-daddy...it hurts..."

Then darkness over took me again. I reopened my eyes and I was standing is a burning town, I looked down at my hands to see them covered in blood. I felt my body going stiff at the vary sight of the blood, My body began to shake and I fell to my knees, then I felt it. Someone is touching my shoulder and my body began to relax again. I stood up and looked at my surroundings, I was standing by a beautiful lake it had dragon-Lilly's growing nest to the bank.

I turned back to the person who had touched my shoulder, and my breath hitched. It was a woman about 23 with long bright red hair, ashen skin with the seven stigma and glodish-black eyes. She was wearing a black punk skirt with a dark red T-shirt with a black jacket and red socks **(A/N: think of Road's socks but the color red.) **and black high tops. I stared at her with shock, she looks just like me. Like she could be my twin.

"Hello Misaki.

**(A/N: Misaki is 5'6 with Dark brown hair with bright red streaks, she has dark brown skin. She's basically the female version of Tyki, she likes to hang out with commoners she rude to the rich and black order members, she is seen hanging out with the miners while playing poker and smoking, she got the habit form Tyki. She also hates balls/party's and rich people with a passion.) **

**Road's P.O.V **

When I herd the news about Misaki I quickly ran to her not stopping for anyone or anything. I burst through her door and saw Dezaiasu and two Akuma maids running back a forth from the bed to the bathroom to even notice me walk in. I ran to the other side of her bead and gasped in horror, she was bleeding in six different places.

"Road!"

"Daddy whats going on, and why is she bleeding in six different places?!"

"It's because of her Noah transformation."

We all turned to see Adam standing in the door way **(In human form) **with Lulu bell standing right behind him.

"But Noah transformation's aren't supposed to be that bad, right?"

Adam opened his mouth to answer us when a tiny flame sparked in the middle of the room. It shifted and transformed into an image of a young women In her twenties standing in front of us. It looked over at the bed and began to float to it. When it got to her she she standing right in front of me, I moved out of her way not wanting to make this thing angry. She put her and to her forehead and...

**Misaki's P.O.V **

"H-how do you know me? Who are you? And where am I?"

"My name is Flame and I am your Noah, and as to where you are you my dear child are in your mind. I am here to show you memories of my last host."

"W-what was that seance just now?"

"That was from a village that my previous host had burned to the ground."

"How many before me?"

"Just the one"

"Really then how come I was bleeding out six different places?"

She looked at me with horror on her face, tilting her head to the side confused.

"What are you talking about? Your only supposed to bleed in four different places, not six."

"But my stomach and left arm started to bleed."

She then looked at me understanding.

"Joido. I should have known that idiot would do something this stupid. *sigh*"

"Huh?"

"The reason why your bleeding. Tyki must of gotten hurt in those two spots from Innocence. However I don't know how it happened or what his condition is, right now however you need to focused on your transformation, witch is almost over."

"Flame waved her hand and we were standing in a small room to a house.

"Welcome to Salem, Massachusetts of 1692. These are Echos/my memories during the Salem witch trials."

"Wait your memories?

"Yes, the 6th decided to rename form Echo to Flame although I don't know why though."

_(Echo was a 18 year old puritan who's spirit was full of passion and love. Until that one night. It was the night of the trial's she was freaking pissed off to no end, why? Abby freaking Parris that's why. She's blaming all of the witch craft on innocent people and she hated it so much. But she new deep down she was going to be accused next, it was only a matter of time before they came and got her. She heard a knock at her door. _

_"Come in." _

_She looked up to see Parris. _

_"What do you want?" _

_"I would like for you to come with me right now." _

_She widen her eyes scared, She started to back away to the window, she was still in her clothes and she didn't have shoes on. _

_"Please don't fight us." _

_Echo had no choice, she turned around to her opened window and jumped out. landing on ground and rolled. She looked up to see a mob of people out side her house. They backed away from me yelling; _

_"Look her skin and eyes turned color!" _

_Tilting her head in confusion she looked down at her hands she looked horrified, instead of white skin she had ashen gray skin. She then grasped her head in pain and feel to her knees. She removed them and looked at them in horror. _

_"B-blood..." _

_Echo started to get scared she got up off the floor and turns to the forest and ran like no tomorrow. _

_"Don't just stand there she's using witch craft after her!" Yelled Parris. _

_Echo stopped in her tracks and yelled at the top of her lungs. _

_"STOP FOLLOWING ME!" _

_Then out of no where the mob burst into flames, saying she was mad was an understatement. Her eyes flashed gold her skin turning ashen gray. _

_"I HATE YOU ALL!" She yelled _

_At that the entire town was engulfed in fire, people screaming. _

_"JUST BURN, BURN, BURN!" Echo yelled _

_The flames got hotter and hotter, the angrier Echo got the stronger the flames. _

_"J-just go away..." _

_Echo fell to her knees and started to cry, then pain shot threw her head, her nose started to bleed, both of her wrist's and her eyes. She screamed in agony garbing her for head as it started to rain. She then felt a hand garbing her shoulders. Freaked out she moved away form the person trying to get up but slipped on the mud and landing on her face. _

_"Hey are you ok?" Asked the stranger. _

_"J-just go away please..." _

_That was her last sentence before darkness over took her. The next time her opened her eyes she saw a white ceiling, sitting up she saw that she was in a bed of red and black covers that had a golden pattern of fire on them. She got out of the comfy bed, but then went back under them as she touched the cold floor. _

_"Haha, was that cold?" Asked a voice _

_She looked up to meet golden yellow eyes ashen gray skin with seven crosses on his forehead. He had light orange hair with brown in it with a longer piece dropping to the front of him. He smiled a kind smile at her and she could have sworn she was blushing. _

_"Hi I'm Fiddler, Whats your name?" The man Named Fiddler asked _

_"E-Echo. My name is Echo." She said trying to hid her blush from the man. _

_"Echo. I like Flame more, ah That can be your Noah name, and your Human name can be Echo when your human." _

_"Noah?" _

_"Right I should explain, can you come out so I can explain." _

_*Time skip 1711* __**(Sorry but I'm so not explaining about the Noah's Is to long, for those of you who don't know what a Noah is here is the web sit. ( .com) Now enjoy the rest of the chapter) **_

_"I can't believe were really going to do this." Said Q _

_"We have no choice. The Earl well understand, the question is will Fiidora and Maashiima understand?" _

_"They'll be fine, were locking there memories anyway's, so it wont be a problem." Said __Flame_

_"I hope your right." Said S _

_"regardless weather I'm right or not Shadow must be stopped at all coast's" Said __Flame_

_"So were really going to use that move, you all know it will kill us right?" Asked A _

_"It can't be helped now." Said S _

_"Is everyone ready?" Asked __Flame_

_They all nodded got up and left, Flame and Q were standing next to each other. They bother stared at the moon. _

_"Come on we better go." And with that he disappeared. _

_Flame smiled at the moon, (Sorry my darling Fiidora, looks like I wont be coming home for along time.) And with that Flame disappeared.) _

The memory ended and I stood there shocked.

"Wow. So ah who were those other three people?"

"Those other three and my self are called the Elemental Noah's."

"Wait. Elemental Noah's?"

"Yes, Long ago we were created to help balance the world of life, death and nature. However the Heart did not like they way we did things and turned the world against us and the Noah by creating Apocryphos and Shadow. The Earl was furious along with the rest of us, that was 7,000 years ago, and in 1711 the Elemental Noah's we finally sealed Shadow."

_(Flame wavered her hand and we were standing on a river bank, I looked around and saw five people, Q, A, S, Flame, and... _

_"That must be Shadow." _

_"Shadow had Black hair with dark brown skin. He was wearing a black tank-top with black shorts and black shoes. Wow this guy liked black a lot. _

_"Well if it isn't the elemental Noah's." Said Shadow with a smile. _

_"It's time we end this shadow." Said Flame _

_"Now!" _

_"RELEASE, NATURES CHAINS!" _

_Out of the ground shot two chains wrapping around his legs, two more came shooting out of the sky wrapping around his arms, another two shot out of the water wrapping around his neck and waist. And finally about 20(+) chains shot out fires in nearby towns and forest they were previously fighting in and circled around Shadow trapping him in the ball of chains. _

_"Here my warning Elemental's, I will return and when I do there will be hell to pay!" Yelled Shadow _

_And then the lake engulfed the ball of chains sinking it to the bottom, they all fell to the floor tired and there life darning fast. A heart shaped door appeared out of nowhere and all 13 Noah's came bursting threw it and then stopped in there tacks when they saw the destruction of forest and towns. 6 and 7 saw Q and Flame stand up and both ran to them, However they didn't make it._

_"Were sorry, please forgive us." _

_And with that all 13 Noah's fell to the ground all of there memories locked of everything regarding the Elemental Noah's. Q and Flame fell to the ground. Dead.) _

The memories ended I stood there with eye wide, I turned to look at Flame, she looked sad.

"Flame what are the names of the other Elemental's?"

"Quake The Noah Of Earth, Aqua The Noah Of Water, and Storm The Noah Of Wind/Sky. You will meet them soon, but for now you must go back, your Noah transformation is done."

"Will you unlock their memoirs?"

"There memories have already unlocked. They unlocked just five minutes ago, they will remember everything about us. And don't worry about Tyki/Joido, they'll be ok."

End Of Chapter Two!

Xxx

**Authors Note**

**Hidden: Haha, don't you just love cliff hangers, cause I sure do! **

**Tony Stark: HIDDEN HELP ME! **

**Hidden: What do you want now Tony I'm busy here!" **

**Road: Stark get back here! **

**Tony: *Shivering behind Hidden* **

**Hidden: *Sigh* Seriously Tony go and play tag with road somewhere else. *Kicks Stark into the heart shaped door* **

**Road: Ah! *Pops head out of dream world* Thanks Hidden! *Doors close* **

**Hidden: Yea I'm evil. Oh announcement, There will be mention of Mpreg though out this story so beware and I'm recharging the ratting from T-M, thought I let everyone know. And It's ****NOT ****because of Lemon, its because of language and maybe a little bit of Lemon... **

**Tyki: Wait Hidden? **

**Hidden: What? **

**Tyki: Since when do you wright Lemon? **

**Hidden: I don't but I'll try, it will be my first one and it will be soon so stay tuned. **

**Everyone****: Bye! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note **

**Hidden: Hey guys it's been awhile. **

**Hidden's brain: Hidden it's been a year since you updated any of your stories two for some. **

**Hidden: I know I've been gone a couple of years, but I didn't have the drive anymore, but I looked over all of my stories and now determine to finish this story and all my other ones on here before I post new stories. But I finished that smut I promised you guys last year in April. Yea it's been that long, but it's a win for all of us don't you think? You guy aren't mad are you, if you are R&R your rant. **

***Door opens and Road walks Gasps and runs away* **

**Hidden: *Lifts eyebrow in confusion* **

**D. Gray-Man cast: *burst through the door* Hidden your back! **

**Hidden: Ah! *Crashes to the ground hard* Guys… **

**Allen and Road: We missed you so much! **

**Miranda, Sheril and Kory: Never leave again! **

**Everyone else: Welcome back Hidden. **

**Hidden: *Smiles* Oh you guys I missed you too! *Hug's Everyone in a big hug* *Turns to readers* Oh yea that smut part I promised you all last year is going to be last. Since it'll be my first one and all, so look forward to that. **

**Allen: Wait Hidden which smut one? **

**Hidden: Yours and Tyki's smut scene. **

**Allen: Oh…Wait What! **

**Tyki: Hell yes! **

**D. Gray-Man Cast: *Looks to readers* Hidden doesn't own us; Katsura Hoshino owns us. Hidden only owns her Oc's. Enjoy the story. **

**Hidden: *Runs away from a fuming Allen* Ahh! **

**(Inner Noah talking) and "take over" Noah talking **

'_Thoughts' _

Akuma

**Chapter Three 3 Fighting and Smuttiness Oh My! **

Lavi's P.O.V

It's been a year since the attack on the order and the level 4 incident. We're doing fine now…but we lost great friends. But we need to push on ward, right now me; Allen, Lenalee, Kanda, Link and General Tiedoll are heading towards New Zealand to grab innocence that was reported there by a finder. Everyone was topside enjoying the fresh air when out of nowhere Allen was lifted off of the ship and into the air.

"Allen!"

I looked up to see Tyki Mikk holding Allen in the air by the neck. "Ty…ki." Tyki just smiled and threw Allen over his shoulders while Allen was thrashing about. "Tyki put me down right now!" "No can Shounen." Tyki just smiles then turns to us; "You want him back? Come to New Zealand and try getting him back." Said Tyki, and then he flew off.

"ALLEN!"

"Captain get this boat moving now!" Yelled Tiedoll "Yes sir!" The boat speed up trying to catch up to Tyki. When we landed on the docks we got out and we were trying to see Tyki when we heard a gunshot and the finder in front of us went down a gunshot wound to his head. We all leaped back. We looked around until I saw Lenalee looking at something or someone. I looked towards the direction she was looking at and my eyes widen. "Misaki's here." I said and we all tensed. And the Lenalee took off towards her.

Misaki's P.O.V

I was sitting on one of the buildings with my snippier rifle sitting in my lap as I was looking over the Island. Waiting for my dad to show up and I thought back to last year when I awoke as a Noah. Meeting Fiidora. It was a good year off but like most, things must come to an end. So here I was sitting on a rooftop building waiting for my dad to return with Alan.

'**Hey Misaki I'm board.' Whined Flame **

'That's my problem because?' I asked

'**Don't be mean Saki.' **

'I'm not being mean, it's called honesty.' I looked up when I heard shouting and saw my dad holding someone over his shoulders.

"Dad what took so you long to get here?"

"So sorry I had trouble with our guest here."

He turned around and I saw Allen Walker the new 14th Noah. I sat there confused and then I saw his blush spread across his face. I smiled a little bit at this. 'Oh he is so in love with my dad. Haha this is gold.' I thought. My dad turned back around and I saw his smug face. I was about to say something when my head shot up and looked towards the docks. And I smiled evilly, finally.

I got into position readied my sniper rifle; I looked through the scope and saw that they were about a thousand yards out, I doped my scope and I breathed and aimed for the Finder first, with my Finder on the trigger my eyes turning from deep brown to a golden color, and I pulled. The bullet shot out like lightning and the Finder went down, the Exorcist jumping away from the now dead Finder. I smiled at their shocked faces. I moved to my next target, Miss Lee. But then I saw her looking at me and glared. I moved from my gun and waved at her; I sat up and my rifle turned into a two sided scythe, Ares and Mars. Ares was black with a red strip down the middle and Mars was blood red with a black strip down the middle.

I looked up to see Lenalee in the air her foot aimed at my head. I lifted Ares and Mars up and she collided with the middle. I pushed her off; she flipped in the air and landed in front of me her eyes shown in hatred.

"Hi Lenalee." I said waving. She just kept glaring at me until I saw a giant hand come crashing down on us, Ares and Mars flared with excitement at a challenge. Twisting Ares and Mars around I sliced upwards Mars cutting the hand deep enough that it burst into flames and the clay hand disappears.

"Now that was quit rude General Tiedoll." On cue Kanda, Lavi and Tiedoll were now standing in front of me; smiling I stepped backwards. "If it's a fight you want, a fight you shall get." I said and jumped into the air, Ares and Mars splitting and a chain was connectingthe two, holding my beloved weapons that were shining in the sunlight. **(AN; think of Hisagi's Zanpokto Kazeshini when Ares and Mars split.) **I looked down at Kanda and smiled. "Αυτή είναι η οργή" (This is for Wrath.) I said in Greek and I threw Mars at Kanda who in turn blocked it with his innocence. He charged at me his Innocence in hand, I smiled wickedly at him and pulled the chain connecting Mars he saw this and barely moved out of the way. I sighed and was about to throw Ares when I felt a hand on my shirt and I was pulled back into a chest as arms were wrapped around me. I smiled and looked up to see Fiidora. "Hey Babe." Fiidora smiled at me, "Hey."

**Tyki/Joido's P.O.V **

"Hey."

"Fiidora what is it?" I asked

"The Earl what's his 14th back, now." He said with a grin on his face. "Very well, Misaki can you and Fiidora finish this? I need to leave." "Yea dad we got this." I nodded my head and looked back at the Exorcists "Good-bye Exorcists." I said as I walked through Roads door that Fiidora had used carrying Allen bridal style, I heard his friends calling out for him and then I heard an explosion from behind me. I rolled my eyes at Misaki's excitement. "Tyki."

I looked down to see Allen looking at me with fearful and sad eyes. **(Ours…his ours take him, our beloved 14****th****.) **Said Joido in our head, I shook my head and ignore him.

"I'll have to fight them, wont I?" He said with sadness. I looked at him shocked that is what he is afraid of? My eyes soften and I nodded my head in a yes manner. But the next thing he did shocked me the most tonight, he leaned up and planted a kiss to my cheek. I stopped in my tracks, blinking a little bit at this I looked down at him and saw that he was blushing but his smile was soft and kind. I was blushing I know it, but right now I need to get Allen to the Earl. But I smiled at him in a 'you're welcome' manner and he leaned more into me and closed his eyes and fell asleep. I just smiled down at him and kept walking towards the dining room. As I got to the dining room I saw that the door was already opened, just only a little bit. I nudged it opened with my foot and what I saw was just too funny not to laugh at even Joido was laughing as well. Allen's golem Timcampy was flying around franticly trying to get out of the Twins and Maashiima, as all three tried and failing to capture Tim. When Timcampy saw me it zipped towards me and landed on my head. I just smiled up at it. It flapped its wings and bared its fangs. The Twins and Maashiima and the rest of my family saw this and they were confused.

"Hello Timcampy, and where have you been?" I asked with a smile, Tim opened its mouth and a picture was shown. Tim getting swallowed by cats and then being spat out randomly and flying off to find its master, and then it showed Tim entering the Noah's ark, and the Chaos that erupted. And then Tim closed its mouth, and nestled in my hair purring like a cat. I chuckled at this shaking my head slightly. I looked towards my family and saw them looking more confused than ever. I smiled at them and look towards the Earl, he was smiling a smile of happiness.

"He fell asleep on the way here, I was going to just take him to my room and let him sleep, but didn't cause I knew that you wanted to see him first." I said the too the Earl. He nodded and shooed me away with Tim on my head. When I got to my room Allen was string in my arms, Tim got off my head and flew over to the window landed on the windowsill. I set Allen on the bed when he started to open his eyes, he looked up at me and looked at me with confusion and then realization hit him and he jumped off the bed and landed on the floor with a loud thud. I quickly went to his side and helped him up.

"Careful Shounen you'll hurt yourself." I said I helped him up and before I could move him to the bed for some more rest he crashed his lips onto mine, His eyes were closed and I responded with passion but he pulled away too quickly. "No…I-I can't do this Tyki." Allen said with a cracked voice. "Why? Because were different. Because I'm a Noah and you're a-Mph!" I was cut off when Allen crashed his lips to mine plunging his tongue into my mouth; I closed my eyes and moaned when Allen suddenly pulled back. "No because…because I'm afraid of hurting you again. When I tried to get rid of your Noah…I felt a ting of fear and sadness in me, I couldn't go through that again and then having the 14th's memories in me, and seeing him…" he looked down, and I could have sworn he was crying. I lifted his chin and made him look at me. What I saw surprise me; hurt, regret, guilt, and love. I leaned down and kissed him on the lips with so much passion and love. Allen closed his eyes and moaned into the kiss, my arms snaked around his waist pulling him closer and his arms quickly warped around my neck.

I lifted him up and shoved to the nearest wall, his legs wrapped my waist; I stuck my tongue out and licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which he granted as his lips opened I plunged my tongues in his mouth to ravish it, I quickly explored mapping out his mouth. I hear him moan and I pulled back, and when I did; his skin was ashen gray and his eyes were the yellow gold like a Noah's, and that's not what shocked me the most. Allen was smiling and if I remember from my memories Joido and the Nea were lovers back in the last generation. So if Allen is crying then that means that this isn't Allen it was…"Nea." He smiled at me and nodded his head; he leaned his head against me and whispered; **"Joido."** In a seductive way and licked my ear, his fingers tugged on my hair and pulled it back and nipped my neck under my chine. I gasped and my skin darkened and my eyes turned gold and Tyki smiled. Soon Joido had complete control. Joido smiled down at his young lover who was nipping and kissing his neck and shoulder bone of his skin. **"Hello love."** Joido whispered in Nea's neck. Nea shivered and in delight but then he looked down. Joido noticed this and lifted his chin up and kissed Nea on the lips in a passionate way, but growled when Nea's pushed back, but then Joido looked at his lover in shock, Nea had started to cry again.

"**Why are you crying love." "I don't deserve you, you and the family might have forgiven me but what I had done doesn't shouldn't…Ahh!** Nea's ranting was stopped when Joido's hand (His left one I might add.) had traveled south to his bulge in his pants and smiled, whimper left Nea's mouth throwing his head back in pleasure. Joido lean in and licked, kissed and nip at his neck Nea was now a withering moaning mess. Nea yelped in surprise when he was thrown on the bed in Tyki's room. Joido smiled down at him and that's when Nea noticed that he was Naked**. "Why don't we let Allen and Tyki have control back, we can just lean back and relax and watch. We can do this another time babe."** Said Nea. Joido nodded and gave Tyki back control, as well as Nea. I blinked a couple of times and then I heard a gasping sound and then I looked down and saw that Allen was naked. Allen noticed this as well and blushed hiding his face in his hands. **(You're welcome.) **Said JoidoI blinked a few times and then smiled 'Thanks.'

I looked down at Allen he had removed his hands and looked at me with lust. 'Looks like Nea talked to him as well. "Shounen?" Allen smiled and pulled me down towards him and whispered; "Fuck me." And then he liked my ear and nipped my neck, I shivered at this then smiled. "Very well Shounen." Allen looked at me confused and I chuckled at his cuteness. "I'll be gentle with you next time, and with that I shoved three fingers into him, Allen threw his back and screamed in pain and pleasure. Moving my fingers in and out trying to find that- "Agh! Oh god! Tyki again…hit there again please!" Allen begged, I just smiled and hit there again and Allen was now a moaning and withering mess. Removing my fingers I spread his legs and in one thrust I was seated fully into him, screaming Allen arched his back of the bed.

"God you're so tight Shounen." I said through clenched teeth, with Allen breathing hard. "Tyki move." Said Allen I answered when I pulled out and thrust back in making arch off the bed moaning when I hit his special spot. I saw Allen's hand move to his dick and I slapped his hand away, he whimpered. "You won't touch yourself, you will cum as I fuck you into oblivion." I growled "Ah…Tyki!" Allen screamed and came into his stomach. I was not far behind after a few more thrust I came into Allen with a grunt. We were both breathing hard. I pulled out of Allen and landed on the side of him, pulling him into an embrace and throwing a blanket over us. "I love you…Tyki." Allen said as he fell asleep in my arms. I smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "I love you too Shounen." I said and I fell asleep. Little did Tyki know that he had a live audience listening from outside his door.

**End of Chapter Three **

**Hidden: *Blush's* Oh. My. God. D-did I really just do that? **

**D. Gray-Man and Danny Phantom Cast: Holly shit! **

**Allen: I can't believe you did that to me! **

**Tyki: I can! *Laughs* You my lovely writer are awesome. *Pats on my back* Hahaha! **

**Hidden: *Falls to the ground with a nose bleed* my god…what have I done? **

**Road: Well since ah Hidden is on the ground I'll do her announcement then. This story will only have ten to fifth-teen chapters. Or more *Shrugs shoulders* who knows with Hidden's mind. Bye guys and hope you like this chapter and R&R and make sure you welcome Hidden back. You know when she's not like this and on the ground bleeding…Bye-bey!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Authors Note**

**Hidden: Hi! *Waves!* It's finally done Chapter five! I'm really glad you guys liked my last chapter, it's good to be back to writing again. **

**Tyki: Hidden you have year's worth of stories to do! So get back to work! **

**Hidden: Do not tell me what to do Tyki-pet or so help me you won't have any sexy time with Allen! Do I make myself clear? **

**Tyki: *Gulps.* Crystal… **

**Hidden: Good! Now you all may know that Allen has joined the Noah clan, but he is not a Noah not yet any ways, you well get to read it in the next chapter while this chapter consists of Nea and Joido having a little fun while Tyki and Allen sit back for this one. The smut is first and then I will follow it up with the rest of the battle with Misaki and Fiidora. **

**Misaki: Hidden I have a question? **

**Hidden: About? **

**Misaki: What about the other Elemental Noah's? When do they come in?**

**Hidden: Ah yea about that; *turns to readers* The Elemental Noah's will be split up into six books; the next book will be about Quake the Noah of Erath. Here are the rest of the books, in order. **

**Book One; Noah of Fire, **

**Book Two; Noah of Earth, **

**Book Three; Noah of Water, **

**Book Four; Noah of Wind/Sky, **

**Book Five; Darkness and the Heart revived, **

**Book Six; War/the End, (Last book) **

**Road: Wow that's a lot Hidden, are you sure you can do this all? **

**D. Gray-Man Cast: *They all looked towards Hidden* **

**Hidden: Well books One through Three we're suppose to be posted last year, but that never happened as you all know. **

**Allen: But Hidden that's a year's worth of writing! You'll exhaust you're self out.**

**Hidden: I'll be fine. *Waves Hand around* oh and that smut scene that's between Nea and Joido well it's in Tyki and Allen's bodies. *Laughs Evilly* **

**Allen and Tyki: WHAT!? **

**Nea and Joido: *Fist pumps* Hell yes! *Gives each other Hi-fives* **

**Hidden: *Runs away from an angry Tyki and Allen* **

**D. Gray-Man Cast: Hidden does not own ****D. Gray-Man or its Characters the wonderful and beautiful Katsura Hoshino does, Hidden owns her Oc's! Now on to the Story! **

**Hidden: Enjoy! *Turns to See Allen and Tyki and sprints off* **

**Chapter Four; Allen turns Noah on the outside, Nea and Joido have some fun and Misaki hates being stabbed! **

Allen's P.O.V

I indecently woke up when I felt something like a thousand needles piercing my head, I bolted up in the bed I was laying in and clutched my head, and tears pricked the corners of my eyes. My whole body was shaking and everywhere hurt, lying back down on the bed I closed my eyes again to try and get rid of the dizziness in my head but then my back arched of the bed when I let lose a scream. I felt someone next to me next to me sit straight up and then I felt arms wrap around me my back hitting a warm chest. "Shh, Shounen; it'll be alright. You're just going through your transformation, don't block it; let it in and it will hurt less." Said Tyki I then felt another presence enter the room. I felt a hand on my head I looked up to see the earl looking down at me. He had a kind smile on his face and then everything went black.

Tyki's P.O.V

When I felt Allen go limp in my arms I laid him back on the bed and covered him back up with covers. I looked up at the Earl with a worry expression. "Earl?" He let out a sigh and looked at me and said; "I felt it. He will wake, give him time." He said and walked towards when he turns back to me smiled and said; "Good luck." And then he was out the door. I looked back down at the boy white haired boy in arms and smiled a sweet smile.

I laid him back down and went to move when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I looked down and golden eyes stared up at me with a mischief. Allen's skin turned ashen gray and he moved his hand up my arm, my neck was next then his fingers tangled themselves in my hair. He brought his other hand up and put it with its twin bringing me down in a searing passionate kiss. He pulled away and smiled, he leaned close to my ear and said; **"Shall we finish where we left off…Joido~" **My skin instantly turned Ashen-Gray my eyes shifted from brown to golden yellow and my seven stigmas appeared a crossed my forehead. Joido smiled and smashed his lips to Nea's. Nea moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck threading his fingers into the brown locks. Joido pulled away and smirked down at Nea. **"Hello my beautiful little lover." **Joido said licking and kissing Nea's ashen skin, Nea moaned and arched his back off the bed. Tugging of Joido's shirt and lifting it up and threw it to the floor and then moving his hands towards his pants when Joido grabbed his wrist's and slammed them to the head board. Joido's breath was ragged, he leaned down towards Nea's ear and whispered; "Don't move your hands." And with that Joido removed his hands and towards Nea's shirt.

Moving his hands under his shirt and playing with his nipples. Nea gripped the head board and arched his back breathing heavy. Joido sat up and looked down at Nea. His hair was a mess, and he was breathing hard. Joido leaned back down but then moaned when he felt Nea rub his dick through his pants. Joido growled and phased out of his pants and underwear, and then he phased Nea out of the rest of his clothes. Joido shoved his three fingers in Nea's mouth, Nea licking them wet, but the whined when they were removed, but then screamed in pure ecstasy when Joido shoved all three of his fingers inside him. Arching his back of the bed Nea was now a moaning and withering mess.

"**O-Oh! God…ahh! Right there." **

"**Here?"** asked Joido He then jabbed all three of his fingers on his prostate and Nea was now moaning mess under Joido.

"**You're such a little tease, aren't you my little slut?" **

"**Yes! Oh god…yes your little- ah slut. Please no more teasing Joido?" **

"**Yes such a good little slut, begging like a bitch in heat."** Joido said leaning down and licked and nipped at Nea's exposed neck. Joido pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his cock. But instead of going slow Joido slammed into him hard and fast, Nea threw his head back and screamed in pain and pleasure. Waiting for his lover to adjust to him was too much but then Nea moved his signaling his lover to move. Which he did, Joido pulled out and slammed back in hard hitting his prostate dead on, involving Nea arching his back of the bed and then throwing his head back screaming in pleasure. Joido moved fast and hard Nea was now gripping the sheets under him moaning and screaming.

"**J-Joido I-I'm…" **

"**Then Come my little slut."** Joido said grabbing Nea's cock and pumping in time with his thrust, Nea could not take it anymore when his lover touched his cock. Nea came hard creaming Joido's name. Joido emptied himself inside of Nea grunting out Nea's name. Joido pulled out and laid next to Nea. Joido looked towards Nea and smiled and pulled him close and asked; **"How's Allen doing?"** **"He has one more memory and then his done…I'm tired." **Joido chuckled and pulled the blankets around them and Nea snuggled closer to the strong chest of his lover and feel asleep. Joido looked down at Nea and smiled before falling asleep himself.

**Misaki's P.O.V **

When my dad walked through Roads doors Lenalee ran towards Allen screaming for him to come back but before she could get to them I swung Mars at her feet and the concrete in front of her exploded and she fell back wards. She got up and glared at me her friends joined her and I can see the hate in her eyes. I looked towards Fiidora and smiled and I rushed Kanda knocking him of the building and onto the ground, I can here Lenalee and Lavi call out to Kanda and rushed towards us to help but I signaled for Akuma's and 4 level threes came popping out and so did 2 level fours the all attacked the exorcists leaving me and Kanda fighting each other as well as Lavi and Fiidora fighting each other. I rushed Kanda again and slammed my foot into his stomach sending him flying into a building spinning Ares around I sent my it flying after Kanda, the blade spinning fire soon covered it when I saw that it had reached its mark only to have blocked and flown the opposite direction.

But I was too late to block his next attack and his sword and priced through my stomach, my eyes widen dropping Ares and Mars to the ground I could hear Fiidora yelling my name. The sword was pulled out of my chest dropping to my keens blood was seeping out of my stomach. My mouth tasted like blood and I'm pretty sure my eyes and nose were bleeding as well. Falling onto my stomach I was breathing heavily groaning in pain as I tried to move when I saw the face of a level 4 Akuma, it picked me up and carried me into the direction of Fiidora. The Akuma carefully place me into the six apostle arms. I can here Fiidora try and talk to me. But I could only manage these three words; "Fiidora…I-it hurts." And then my eyes closed and I passed out darkness taking over me.

**Fiidora's P.O.V **

When I saw Misaki get priced through the stomach I screamed her name but she didn't hear me, I yelled for an Akuma to go and grab her and bring her to me, while I finished the battle with the redhead. I slammed my fist into the redhead's stomach. The exorcist fell to the ground knocked out. The Level four Akuma flew towards me and carefully and gently paced Misaki in my arms. "Misaki can you hear me?" "Fiidora…I-it hurts." And she closed her eyes "Oi Misaki don't you dare close your eyes." I said but it was too late Misaki had closed her eyes and passed out in my arms. Cursing I called out to the Earl and I heard a piano being played and a black Ark gate appeared under me and swallowed me and Misaki and closing fast as my head pasted the opening. I was then drooped down in Misaki's room were the Earl was waiting for us, and when he saw Misaki he quickly called for an Akuma maid. I clutched Misaki's unmoving body close fearing that if I let go she could disappear. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up at the Earl and saw worry and pain. He looked at me and asked a silent question…what happened? I only gave him one word; "Exorcists." He nodded his head and tended to Misaki. It was twenty minutes later when Misaki's doors got thrown opened, and a worry looking Tyki walked in along with the 14th Allen Walker. I glared at him but when I saw his ashen grey skin I knew that he had completed his Noah transformation, Allen Walker was now fully Noah.

**End Of Chapter Five! **

**Hidden: I. Hate. Writers. Block. So much, I spent a whole month doing this chapter because of writers block. Gah! This is why I lose so much interest in my stories, it's all because of writers block! **

**Klaus: Now Hidden don't be angry. Come sit and enjoy some tea. **

**Hidden: *Turns around horror on her face* Klaus what in bloody hell are you doing in an Anime Story! **

**Kol: Hidden your too loud tone it down a bit mate.**

**Hidden: *Whips head towards Kol* Oh no not you too Kol… **

**Lavi and Kory: Ahh! *Rushes passed Kol, Klaus and Hidden* She's going to kill us! **

**Klaus: what was that about? **

**Road: *Burst in through the door candle in hand* Hidden where did Lavi and Kory go? **

**Hidden: *Points behind her* That way, let me guess tag? **

**Road: *Nodes head and sprints off towards Lavi and Kory* **

**Hidden*Shrugs shoulders* Anyway hope you like this chapter, leave a review and tell me what you th-Kol that is not a toy! *Runs towards Kol* **

**Klaus: *Shakes his head* Like Hidden said leave her a nice review and tell her what you think. Criticism is welcomed, thank you. Oh hidden dear I have his dagger right here if you need it. *Walks over towards Hidden and Kol.* **

**TO and DGM Cast: Thank you for reading. **


End file.
